


Its just a simple clothes swap, I swear

by Daja



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Highschool AU, Sister bonding time, academy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daja/pseuds/Daja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy is doing a clothes swap with the strilondes. Like fuck she's going to let Rose not participate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its just a simple clothes swap, I swear

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a non relevant drabble from an Academy AU fic I'm writing. Basically, Rose and Roxy are sharing a room in a boarding school. Also, Dirk is agender in this fic, hence using gender neutral pronouns (they, them, etc)

 

==> Rose, enter the sty that is your room

 

The room was a mess. That unto itself was not unusual. Roxy was standing in front of the shared mirror at the vanity table, assessing if she was, in fact, dope. That also was not unusual. What was, what made Rose narrow her eyes in suspicion, was Roxy wearing slacks. Boring, brown slacks. That is about seven levels of wrong, but before Rose could discern what was happening, Roxy caught her eye in the mirror. Caught her eye, then bounded from across the room, catching Rose in a hug, smashing Rose on to one of the many clothes piles.

 

“Roseyyy, rosey posey ohsey! You should do the clothes swamp too! Get outta that sun hobby you always wear and into a shit-shirt or sommit.”

 

Struggling to breathe as her sister squeezed her ribs just a bit to tight, Rose still tried to maintain face. For what was she without her snark? “I am assuming you mean clothes swap. And presumably one with the Striders, since Dirk is the only one to have such hideous slacks that would actually fit you. Is that the game today? Challenging institutionalized gender norms?”

 

Roxy finally let Rose breathe, but still rested her full weight on her hips. Physical contact was the only way she knew how to make the often times distant Rose actually pay attention. “Game? Or darling spinster-sister, I just wanna wear things with popetts. And Dirk looks so good in my skirt! Throw some leggings on that child, and hawt damn. So smexy.”

 

==>Rose take to role of the regretful damsel

 

“How foolish of me to think there is no ulterior motive, with your heart so chaste and pure? Pockets are all she longs for! And not to surreptitiously defy the artificial binary that is maintained at our dear Academy. No, dear, sweet Roxy could never be so clandestine.” She tries to dislodge the human shape dead weight that refused to let her rise. “The same dear, sweet Roxy that would be so kind as to let me stand and thus prevent any awkward questioning if someone happened into the room.” Giving a pointed look to Roxy straddling her hips. “This is a rather compromising position.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Roxy finally flopped off of Rose who promptly stood. “Pshhhhh, you’re the only one to even say shit like that. I’m jus’ tryin’ to get you to LISTEN. So do ya think you will? Puh-weees?”

 

==> Rose grab hopelessly at your own skirt

 

“To relieve myself of a yoke such this, this attire that refuses to be burden with even the smallest of chapstick. Alas, my sister has renounce you, foul clothe, only to thrust your heinous ways upon her unwitting twin. Will they survive the plague that is skirt and purse?”

 

==> Be the excitable teenager, she seems more fun

==> Roxy squeal in excitement as you jump up and grab your sister’s face

 

“ YAASSS! A purse is juss what they needs. I’m thingin, thinking orange. All of the orange hanging on their arm like the trophy man that will freeze their heart. I mean thaw. What erver, something to show they has one, and isn’t just the cooliest thing since dead doornails. Ya know?” But she didn’t wait for Rose to respond before she was diving from pile to pile, looking for the perfect purse for Dirk. She knows she has just the right one, it was just over…

 

 

==>Find the perfect jeans for Rose instead

 

“Omg.” Full stop. Period. They were just too perfect. Well done Roxy. Now you just have to get her into them. Maybe if, like, you sneak up on her? That’s totes gonna work. She’ll never suspect a-

 

“Fuck no. You do, in fact, realize that those are Dave’s jeans? And you do, in fact, realize that I am almost a foot and a half shorter than him? I assure you those pants will not fit around my waist. Actually, I am not entirely certain I could get them past my knees.”   


Welp. That didn’t work. Guess you’ll just have to use the big guns. Your guns. Sun’s out, guns out, and it’s Rose’s fault she’s wearing that hoodie with the little sun on it, and like flying fuck you’re not getting her in these pants if you’re guns got anything to say about it.

 

==>A few minutes later, but not many

 

“YOU DON’T HAVE A CHOICE IN A HAY BALE. THESE PANTS ARE GOING ON YOUR MIGHTLY FINE ASS, THEY GONNA BE ALL SNUG AROUND YOUR BUNS THAT ITS GONNA BE KICKING YOUR UNDERWARE OUTTA PLACE.”

 

“NONE OF THAT EVEN MADE ANY SENSE. YOU HAVE THE WORST MALAPHORS”

 

==> A few more minutes later, but not many

==>Stand in front of the mirror and assess the damage

 

Even though she was dabbing blood from her split lip, Roxy was happy as fuck. The kicks to the face were worth it. “You’re so cute. It don’t matter a thing that the jeans had to be cuffed… about elevanbillion times”

 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to take these off.” Eyeing herself in the mirror, Rose isn’t as displeased with the reflection as she thought she would be.

 

“See! I told you you’d love em.” Ah yah, another point to Rolal.

 

“No, I mean that I do not think I’ll be able to pull these back over my ankles without snapping them to fold double. Or cut them off. My ankles that is, because there’s no way scissors are getting between denim and skin.” Rose wasn’t really paying all that much attention to her words, though, as she twisted and turned in front of the mirror.

 

“Guess you just have to do the cloths swap. Oh no, such drag. Wow. Much sad.” Def another point to Rolal. This was gonna be the best clothes swap.


End file.
